Creeping Black
Property: Boysmith2003 Creeping Black is a Close Range Humanoid Semi Sentient Stand that is used by Kakusareta Osore. Appearance Creeping Black tends to appear as a a shadow man, superimposed upon the ground. it looks wizened and haggard. It is bald, with two large, mishapen eyes (that are not shadow, but are rather points of light), and a big lipped mouth. It is usually grinning. It has razor sharp teeth. Its body is devoid of all detail, save for its nails, which are razor sharp. It has no lower body, and instead ends in a wispy tail similar to that of ghosts. Abilities * Shadow Physiology '''Creeping Black is capable of striking a person's shadow, and is a shadow itself. If it strikes a shadow, you damage the Stand, and therefore damage the target User. Because the Stand itself is it's user's shadow, the reverse is also true. * '''Shadow Teleportation- if it's user stands over Creeping Black's mouth, (or stands over any other shadow around the mouth area) the pair can enter a shadow pocket dimension and teleport to another person's/object's shadow. Time limit is twenty minutes. The stand cannot be broken into except by Over Heaven Stands. * Shadow Camouflage- If Creeping Black's User stands within a person's shadow and does not wish to teleport, the User will be covered in an illusion that mimics the appearance of the owner of the shadow. The illusion wears off if Creeping Black's User is exposed to light for too long. * Shadow Cut-''' Creeping Black can cut anything that has a shadow, with the shadow being damaged damaging the Stand and thus damaging the User. However, if another Stand attacks Creeping Black, Osore will be damaged. * '''Free Movement- Creeping Black can manifest on any flat surface near it's user, and can move and shape itself into whatever it desires. * Dark Affinity- Creeping Black's power and range are amplified under a low light level. The reverse is also true, with Creeping Black being steadily weakened by too much sunlight. * Phasing- A variation of Shadow Teleportation. By flattening itself against a wall, and shortening the range of the teleport, Creeping Black can allow its User to pass through walls. This also works with roofs and the floor, though it is inadvisable to phase through the floor. * Shadow Step If Creeping Black has manifested and the User steps on another person's shadow, that person will be incapable of movement until the User of Creeping Black moves off the person's shadow. While on another person's shadow, Creeping Black is stronger and faster, but its range is comparably shorter. * Shadow Possession(Creeping Black: Black Magic) Creeping Black can take control of another person's shadow, manipulating them and their Stand. Also a form of Shadow Manipulation because their body can be altered via their shadow as the body will painfully change according to the shadow to match it. Other Forms * Creeping Black Requiem (No longer a thing) * Creeping Black: Black Magic) Trivia